


fire meeting ice

by potstickersss



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: BAMF Josie, Dark! Josie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hope and Josie Brotp, Josie just needs lots of hugs and penelope, soft penelope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickersss/pseuds/potstickersss
Summary: Josie isn't dealing with Penelope's departure.





	1. fire

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I am living for Dark Josie, like you have no idea how much I love it! So I had to write it.
> 
> This is my second Legacies fic and while the first one isn't finished I couldn't get this out of my head so I'm posting it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and if you do please drop a kudos or comment to let me know what you think!

The fire explodes from me and I do nothing but watch. I watch as it licks at the wooden floor and slithers up the walls and eventually consumes the ceiling, everything in its path igniting one after the other and all I feel is relief. And maybe even fascination as I study the course it takes.

“Josie!”

There are arms wrapping around me from behind, tugging me back towards the door but I don’t let them reach it. Instead they are sent flying, crashing into god knows what when I clench my fist, my magic expelling without effort and the rush it gives me is euphoric.

I now understand why Lizzie struggles to fight her outbursts. It feels good.

“M.G. get Lizzie right now!” Hope. Hope is the one I sent across the room. The fire flickers and dims for a moment as the guilt nips at my heels but I banish it. She shouldn’t have grabbed me.

There is a sudden whoosh and a hand is gripping my shoulder tight, effectively sucking the magic out of me and extinguishing the fire in one swoop.

“What the actual hell Josie? What were you thinking?” Lizzie shouts, whirling me around and I flinch.

“Lizzie, don’t yell at her,” Hope scolds and immediately Lizzie backs off seeming to realize her shouting is doing more harm to my already fragile state. “You know exactly what she was thinking. She needed an outlet for her pain just like you have done plenty of times.”

I shove Lizzie’s hands off my shoulders and step back with a glare.

“Don’t touch me again. Or you will be what I set on fire next,” I hiss before stepping around her, smacking our shoulders together as I go.

Hope catches my gaze as I stalk past her and M.G to reach the door and her knowing gaze has me looking away quickly.

The slam of the door echoes through the hall and the crowd of ogling students scatter immediately.

Good.

I almost escape to my new hide out; Penelope’s room, when I run into my dad who looks frazzled and clearly in a rush, no doubt heading to the gymnasium that I had almost burnt down.

“Josie! Thank god. Are you alright? Are you hurt?” He asks, looking me over quickly and I roll my eyes.

“I’m fine. The gym not so much. You might want to fix that,” I say before stepping around him and his hand grips my arm just before I slip past.

“Hold on Josie. This is the third outburst from you in a week and that’s not like you. What do you need? Emma is willing to talk any time you need honey. You know that.”

I ground my teeth together and twist my head so I am looking at him over my shoulder.

“I need everyone to stop looking at me like I’m a goddamn mental case. To stop staring at me like my anger is something new. I am angry. I have been for my whole life. I’m just great at hiding it. I perfected it because everyone expected me to be above it. Above releasing the darkness that is always there just under the surface begging to be released because that’s Lizzie, not me. But it is me. Its the real me dad and you acting like this came as some big shock just shows how you don’t know me at all.”

My dad’s expression falls, a look of devastation sweeping across his features as his eyes dip towards my hands.

Looking down I find flames flickering from my fingertips, swallowing my palms and I clench my fists, immediately extinguishing them.

“She was the one who could calm me. It was always her. And now she’s gone because I couldn’t let myself be selfish. We may not have been together but just having her around helped. And even after everything, she still put me first. She did what you refused to,” I say in a whisper and he frowns.

“What are you talking about Josie?”

“I know about the Merge.”

 


	2. distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope helps Josie by distracting her with some therapeutic sparring.

Hope is too stubborn for her own good. I knew she would be hard to push away but she has done everything in her power to stay and it pisses me off.

I just want to be alone. I need to be alone. I want to cry and scream and throw things without people gawking. But every time I try to escape she is there in a flash always tagging along no matter how many times I have used magic on her. All on accident except maybe the last time. She kept pestering and instead of pushing down the urge to throw her across the forest clearing I actually did.

She was fine, her werewolf genes kicking in but it just showed me how unstable I am. How messed up Penelope’s departure has made me.

And that’s what had me breaking. I cried so hard I couldn’t breathe and Hope had held me, rocking me back and forth on the forest floor well into the late afternoon, the sun setting when I finally managed to get up.

Now we’ve started a routine. She attempts to kick my ass in sparring while I show her just how well trained I am. You don’t have a badass vampire as a mother and not use it to your advantage. She was more than happy to teach me how to fight, and on top of my dad’s mandatory training I am well above average in hand to hand combat. Hope’s face when I knocked her on her back within the first two minutes was priceless and I admit our daily matches have helped me feel more in control.

“So you ready to talk about it?” Hope asks, throwing her left fist out and I dodge it easily then block the right hook she sends immediately after.

“The answer is still no Mikaelson. You ready to talk about your boyfriend returning from the dead?” I ask with more snark than I intended but Hope sends me a lopsided grin and jumps when I attempt to sweep her legs out from under her.

“Touché Saltzman. We should probably talk about our shit eventually though. Most likely to Emma but I really hate shrinks,” Hope grumbles and I snort. Ain’t that the truth.

“You have a point there.”

“So what about it? We can just talk about the small things.” I duck her roundhouse kick and catch her in the chest with my foot and it sends her stumbling back, the breath rushing out of her. “Is that a no?” She asks breathlessly and I roll my eyes.

“No that was me having more skill than you. If you want to talk, I’m not stopping you. Jabber on about whatever you want. If I have something to add I will,” I say with a sarcastic grin and she narrows her gaze.

“Fine. I’m scared I’m not good enough for Landon.” She throws a punch and I catch it with my hand before it can connect with my face, locking our gazes.

“You are not the one who is not good enough,” I say, steel behind my words and she purses her lips before striking out with her foot. I let it connect with my thigh and release her fist.

“I lie and I hurt people Josie. He hasn’t done anything other than be an amazing person who has this moral compass made of gold. I lied to him about us meeting his mom. And then your ex told him about it which had him running. What else am I supposed to think?” Hope demands and I exhale roughly, dodging a punch and kick while I try to think of a response.

“Look Hope, Landon is a great person but he is not perfect. No one is and you would never intentionally harm anyone. Especially not him. He made his choice and if he can’t stick around through the rough shit then he doesn’t deserve to be with you. You deserve to have someone that understands everything is not black and white, that sometimes hard decisions have to be made and to talk things through no matter how difficult because that’s what being in a relationship is. Its not about being happy all the time. Its about the work and respect you put into it. It’s hard and its messy but that’s what makes it a great relationship. You are partners. A team. Not competing against each other to see who is the better person. You should be building each other up, growing as your own people and becoming the best versions of yourselves, not conforming to what they want you to be. You need to compromise or you will lose yourself in them,” I say, relaxing my fight stance and Hope does the same.

“That was surprisingly insightful,” Hope says with a small smile and I roll my eyes, suddenly uncomfortable with how much of what I said applies to my relationship with both Lizzie and Penelope.

“Yeah well, I have experience,” I mutter as I walk over to grab my water, needing something to fiddle with as the anxious knot in my chest that had become a dull ache over the past few days begins to tighten.

“You talk with Lizzie lately?” Hope asks, that sad knowing look back in her eyes and I shake my head.

“I can’t. I threatened to set her on fire Hope,” I say dryly and she smirks.

“Its not like you actually did it,” Hope drawls and I chuckle softly. “What about your dad? Has he told you the full history of the Merge?”

I purse my lips and the anger that has been simmering, dormant for the time being perks up with the mention of my dad.

“Just what he told us four days ago. Twins in our coven are cursed. One of us will die, while the other kills them and honestly not telling us was a huge mistake. Because for my whole life I have let myself hide behind Lizzie, never standing up for myself and now that there is an expiration date I don’t know what to do. On one hand, Penelope did everything she did to try and give me a chance at winning by having me stand on my own. But on the other I can’t kill Lizzie. She’s literally my other half but I don’t know if my desire to not harm her would have anything to do with the merge. If its based solely on the strength of our magic I don’t know if I would lose Hope. And that scares the shit out of me. When Lizzie and I fought, I sent her flying when our spells collided. It hardly took any effort but she was struggling to hold me off.”

The corners of Hope’s mouth pinch and her forehead creases as she takes a step closer, holding her hand out like she wants to pull me in for a hug but is unsure if I would want it. After a second I step closer and press myself into her chest, ducking my head so my chin rests on her shoulder. My hands are gripping the back of her shirt desperately, the water bottle left to tumble to the grass and she immediately wraps her arms around me tightly.

“I’m sorry Josie. I wish I could fix this for you two,” Hope whispers and I swallow roughly.

“I know. I just wish my parents would realize that by them spending all their energy on finding the cure they are missing out on time with us, especially if they don’t find a loophole. They could be wasting years on this, years we can’t get back and I don’t want that to happen. I want my mom to come home, and just be here. And I want my dad to realize that Lizzie isn’t the only one who needs him. I need him too,” I whisper, tears threatening to spill over and my throat tightens with the emotion I am struggling to contain.

“You know they won’t stop trying to save you and Lizzie. You’re their daughters. They will never allow something bad to happen if they can stop it. And if your mom is still in Europe searching then that must mean there are still promising leads out there that could possibly save you. But I know what you are feeling and it sucks. But I am here for you if you need me and so is M.G and Lizzie. Your dad is too. He’s still here. And he loves you more than anything. So talk to him. Tell him how you feel, how what he has been hiding has hurt you. You know now that by not saying anything, nothing will ever change,” Hope says and I nod into her neck, sniffling.

“I know.”

 


End file.
